elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fa-Nuit-Hen
Fa-Nuit-Hen, the Multiplier of Motions Known, is a Demiprince known for his sword-teachings. He is found in his pocket dimension of Oblivion known as Maelstrom Arena, and is assisted by Tutor Riparius. He is known to occasionally visit Mundus,Loremaster's Archive: Ranks and Hierarchy of the Daedra and is said to "haunt warriors who fell and still wonder why."36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 1''Dialogue with Fa-Nuit-Hen and Tutor Riparius History In The Book of Hours, Fa-Nuit-Hen is said to have appeared to a Velothi tribeswoman, the wife of a Chimer netchiman. She had been impregnated with an egg by the dreugh, which contained the unborn Vivec, before being brought to Azura's Coast by Sotha Sil. Fa-Nuit-Hen's Barons Who Move Like This appeared before the woman to teach Vivec new swordsmanship motions. Fa-Nuit-Hen then said to the netchiman's wife ''"Go to the land of the Indoril in three months' time, for that is when war comes." in order to seek out Nerevar, before combining with the Barons to form a terrible pillar of fighting styles and teaching Vivec. Fa-Nuit-Hen remarks that he thinks he made an impression on the later living god. Interactions Maelstrom Arena After entering through the Oblivion Gate and being transported to Maelstrom, Fa-Nuit-Hen and Tutor Riparius can be found having the following conversation: Tutor Riparius: "Here comes a likely candidate now." Fa-Nuit-Hen: "Do you suppose this one has what it takes?" Tutor Riparius: "Contain your hopes. But let's find out." After speaking to him, the Demiprince will then challenge you by putting you through multiple rounds of combat in different arenas. Dialogue "I've been wondering when you would show up on my doorstep. I've been following your progress for some time, and with great interest. You show promise. I know talent when I see it. Are you interested in challenging yourself... to the utmost?" What do you mean? "I'm a connoisseur of battle, so I keep track of likely recruits. Your reputation precedes you. I've converted my realm into an arena where I plan to train the greatest warriors in the Aurbis. I offer you an opportunity to take my arena challenge." :How do I win? "The rules are simple: win or die. Enter each arena, defeat all opponents, then move on to the next. Survive them all, and I'll offer you a place in my officer corps. So―interested? Or would you rather return to Tamriel and fight mudcrabs?" ::I accept your challenge. "Very well, then! Let's see how long you can last. Give us a good show, won't you?" :::What more can you tell me about yourself? "I'm a collector of martial styles, a combat connoisseur, arms trainer to the great and lofty! I've decided to train an army of my own, so I asked each of my Barons Who Moves Like This to build me a deadly training arena. And so they did!" ::::Who are these Barons Who Move Like... what is it? "The Barons Who Move Like This! My Daedric Conflict Resolution Coaches, each specializing in a different kind of mayhem! They threw themselves so far into the task of creating my arenas, that each was… absorbed… into the final creation." :::::So where are these barons of yours now? "Gone! Trying to outdo each other, they put so much essence and animus into creating their arenas, that they discorporated! Now, I have only the arenas to remember them by. And the memory grows… hazy. But no matter!" ::::::Why do you need training arenas? "Training warriors and heroes is fun, but it looks like even more fun to have your own army! We could be interplanar mercenaries! I'd really hoped to have my cohorts led by the Barons Who Move Like This. But watching you in action gives me ideas…" :::::::Are these barons of yours gone for good? "They are. They are. Or… or maybe they're not! When I see you fighting in an arena, I can almost remember the baron who made it. To defeat an arena, you almost have to become its creator, and then, for me, that baron lives again! Briefly." ::::::::Can my victory in an arena help you recall the baron who created it? "It seems so! And if I can remember them clearly… Well. I am the Demiprince of Maelstrom, my own Oblivion realm. Anything I can envision, I can bring to reality! That is, if I can envision it clearly enough. Keep winning, challenger!" :::::::::What will happen if I beat all your arenas? "I believe I will be able to see all my barons clearly, in my mind's eye! And what I can see clearly, I can make reality. At least here. The Barons Who Move Like This will return. And I… I shall be the Multiplier of Motions Known!" ::::::::::Is it working? when I win, can you envision your barons? "More and more! If you defeat all my arenas, I believe I will actually be able to restore them! Continue, challenger. Earn the gratitude of Fa-Nuit-Hen. You mustn't give up now!" :::::::::::Who will command this army you plan to train? "With my barons gone, I thought I might collect great warriors like you, enthrall them, and make them command my cohorts for all eternity. But maybe, with your help, I can restore my barons. Then they will serve as the officers of my army!" ::::::::::::You say you were aware of me before I came here? "I keep a close watch on events in the great arena of Tamriel. Occasionally I even visit your world. In fact, my barons and I even made the acquaintance of Vivec in his youth. Showed him a few things. I think it made an impression." After completing the arena: "That's a relief. I really thought that might be the arena that would break you. But you did it!" :What happens now? "You've revived my memories of Barons Who Move Like This! I must go and re-corporate them while the memories are still fresh. Then, we shall begin to conquer the Aurbis! Oh! And thank you. Please accept an award appropriate to your station." After re-corporating Baron Moves-Like-a-Smoking-Plume: "You're welcome to return here any time. Another exhibiton of your combat skills can only benefit my minions. Until then, remember to Move Like This!" :What will you do now that your Baron has returned? "We shall build my Maelstrom Army, and make it a force to be feared in every corner of Oblivion!" Arena-related Dialogue Fa-Nuit-Hen has certain dialogue for each arena: Vale of the Surreal What can you tell me about the next arena? "It's called the Vale of the Surreal. The Baron who Moves like a Shivering Droplet served the Mad God for a time, and that's where he got the idea. I've never liked the arena. Too uncanny. But I miss my baron. Win him back for me!" Seht's Balcony '''What can you tell me about the next arena?' "Seht's Balcony! It was designed by the Baron Who Moves Like a Dancer's Hips after spending a season with the Mechanist. Beware the whirring blades! They move just like… just like… oh, you know what I mean. Don't you?" Drome of Toxic Shock '''What can you tell me about the next arena?' "It's the Drome of Toxic Shock! The Baron who Moves like Wind in the Reeds really poured his heart into this one. Curious that such a gentle soul should create an arena as lethal as this one. Triumph here, challenger, and restore my baron to me." Seht's Flywheel '''What can you tell me about the next arena?' "Ah, that will be Seht's Flywheel. It was built by the Baron Who Moves Like Heat Lightning. We visited the Clockwork City, of course, and he based his design on that. I can almost visualize this baron in a chamber of pistons... no, it's gone." Rink of Frozen Blood Spiral Shadows Vault of Umbrage Igneous Cistern Theater of Despair '''What can you tell me about the next arena?' "The Baron who Moves like a Smoking Plume was a great admirer of Mehrunes Dagon. I think you'll see that in his Theater of Despair. I've never been one to despair, but I've missed my barons so, I was almost ready to succumb. I'm glad I didn't." Trivia *Fa-Nuit-Hen has written three books: ''A Memory Book, Part 1, A Memory Book, Part 2, and A Memory Book, Part 3. *He refers to Sheogorath as his "uncle." *He is a scion of Boethiah and was on good terms with Morihaus.Loremaster's Archive: The Maelstrom Arena - Part One Appearances * * Notes ru:Фа-Нуит-Хен Category:Lore: Characters Category:Online: Daedra Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers